The present invention relates to a device for sealing upright containers.
Devices of this type are used as part of filling and packaging systems in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical industries, for example, and often work intermittently, wherein a certain number of containers, which are delivered containing products, are sealed simultaneously from above by several capping units while the containers are stopped for a brief time. The caps are usually supplied separately from the side and in such a way that the capping units, in a process which includes several movements, pick up the supplied caps and then apply them to the containers by screwing them on, for example.
Only a short amount of time is available for this process, during which the supplied caps must be picked up and moved down into a lowered position so that they can be applied to the containers. Relatively heavy weights must be moved in this short time.
An improved design of a capping unit is described in DE 199 46 374 A1. Here the delivered caps are drawn up by a vacuum present inside the cap-screwing mechanism. This vacuum is then turned off shortly before the cap is screwed on.